


七日战争

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	七日战争

“醒醒，快醒醒！”

眼皮沉的像注入了水银。

“打仗了！”

什么？打仗？哪里开战了？！

这又是哪儿？

眼睛完全睁开。

长到看不见尽头的跑道。

康涩琪转过头，被眼前的枪口吓得险些坐倒在地。她这才发现自己原本已经做出了准备起跑的动作。

跑道边的裴柱现一只手把发令枪举过头顶，另一只手拿起挂在脖子上的口哨，用力吹了一下。康涩琪感到耳膜一阵刺痛。

“预备——”

枪声响起，康涩琪条件反射般地冲了出去。

刚跑几步，裴柱现的声音从后方传来。

“接住！”

康涩琪手忙脚乱地回过身，倒退着接过不知从哪儿丢过来的圆状物体。

她停下脚步，困惑地盯着自己手里那颗被剥开了一点的柠檬。

“尝一口！”十几米外的裴柱现喊。

康涩琪犹豫着在缺口处轻轻咬了下去。

传到嘴里的味道和预想中全然不同。

她诧异地把它抬起，仔细端详：“原来你是橘子啊？”

柠檬突然发出了声音：“我才不是！”

合着还是个会说话的柠檬。

“可你是橘子味的啊？”

听到这话，柠檬委屈地哭了出来，柠檬汁啪嗒啪嗒流了她一手。

“但我就是柠檬啊。”

“对不起，对不起！”康涩琪狼狈地伸长手臂，生怕汁液溅到衣服上。

[Day 1]

“早。”金艺琳趿拉着拖鞋走进客厅，冲康涩琪扬了扬头。

康涩琪一个箭步窜到金艺琳面前，挡住她的去路：“我要跟你算账。”

“算什么账？”

“都是你昨天骗我吃你弄的那个浇过柠檬汁的东西，我昨天都梦到了！”

“姐姐梦见我啦？”金艺琳一脸惊喜。

“什么梦到你，是柠檬！”

金艺琳大笑着跌进沙发，目光掠过穿戴整齐的康涩琪和堆在地上的几个空纸箱，渐渐止住笑意。

“再过一个星期？”

“嗯？”

“搬家。”

“对，一个星期，如果算上今天的话。”

“最后哪个哥哥会来帮你搬东西？”

“不知道，”几个经纪人的脸划过康涩琪的脑海，“说是那天谁有空谁来。”

“来得及吗？”

“一星期有七天呢，”康涩琪用手指摆了个七，“七天很长的。”

“所以这几天是要一直收拾？”

“收拾一下，有些能拿的就先拿过去，再去买点新家要用的东西……”

“我也想自己住……等姐姐搬进去我就要去玩！”

“我住的地方不太大。”康涩琪释放出拒绝的信号。

“没事，我可以勉强跟你一张床。”

“啊，都快中午了，我要走了！”

“哎哎姐姐你那么着急干嘛？”

“打仗。”康涩琪哼了一声。

“啊？”

“我说，我去打仗——”康涩琪的声音被闭上的门拦腰截断。

“什么嘛……”金艺琳伸了个懒腰，自言自语，“不过搬次家确实跟打仗似的。”

“我需要一个解释。”康涩琪努力让自己看上去更严肃一点。

“来不及了，你现在就要……”

“姐姐不讲清楚我是不会动的，”康涩琪罕见地打断了裴柱现，“打仗是怎么回事？我又要做什么？”

“好……唯一能让这场战争结束的人只有你。”

“我？”

“没错，就是你。”

“战争是指什么？我看不出哪里有打仗的样子啊。”

“所以你才要跑。”

“哈！？”

“不跑的话，走也行。”话音未落，裴柱现穿过杂乱的街区，敏捷地跨上了摩托车匀速向前。

“姐姐你没戴安全帽……”跟上去的康涩琪不小心踢翻了什么。她目瞪口呆地看着成千上万个垃圾桶颇为壮观的依次倒下。

“这又是……”

“多米诺骨牌！”前方的裴柱现回答。

“怎么会有这么……的多米诺骨牌啊！”

“这可是战争哎，你想看什么样的？”

“就浪漫一点的……话说不能让它们停下吗？”

“一旦开始就停不下来了，”骑车的裴柱现越离越远，“这件事只有你能做到。”

“我究竟要做什么！？”康涩琪大喊。

“跟上来，”裴柱现回过头，“然后自己去找。”

[Day 2]

“不舒服吗？”裴柱现问。

“怎么这么问？”

“脸色有点差。”

“啊……可能是昨晚做梦做太久。”

“因为搬家？”

“不会吧……”康涩琪也看向裴柱现，“姐姐没事吗？”

“嗯？”

“好像也没什么精神。”

“我睡觉本来就不好。”

“姐姐会做梦吗？”

“会啊。”

“最近也做？”

“是。”

“什么样的梦？”裴柱现的表情让康涩琪开始好奇，“噩梦？”

“也不算是，”裴柱现欲言又止，“只是……很困。”

“在梦里？”

“嗯。困到走路都倒在地上，但还是睡不着。”

“怎么不在地上睡？”

“可能潜意识里还是觉得不能在地上睡吧。”

“有什么关系？反正是在梦里。”

“也是……还有，我好像梦见你用左手吃饭。”

“左手？相反的吗？”

“我不记得了……你要出门？”

“都穿成这样了当然是要出门，”康涩琪笑起来，“姐姐不也是。”

“东西都收拾好了？”

“怎么可能，”康涩琪摇头，“昨天拿了几件衣服过去，又去买了点家具，还早着呢。”

“为什么不最后一起打包带走？”

“其实就是想过去看看……”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，“对了，我走那天姐姐会在宿舍吗？”

“怎么了？”裴柱现瞥了她一眼，抢在康涩琪讲话之前出了声，“不在。”

“不在？”

“我前一天要回大邱。”

“好。”

“今天日程也和昨天一样？”

“差不多，”康涩琪眯起眼睛，“不过今天还要去见朋友。”

康涩琪慌张地举起双手。

彻底乱套了。

对面的朴秀荣和孙胜完在荒漠中一人举枪一人拿刀看上去倒是异常和谐。

搞什么，西部片吗。

“交出来吧姐姐。”朴秀荣一副公事公办的模样。

“对啊涩琪，我们不会为难你的。”孙胜完苦口婆心地说。

康涩琪无措地看向身边的裴柱现。然而裴柱现也是带着同样恳切的表情：“交出来吧。”

“我真的什么都没有！”康涩琪连双手的手指都用力张开以示清白。

“不可能，姐姐，你找找。”朴秀荣朝旁边的小木屋努了努嘴。

“我没有钥匙。”康涩琪站在门口耸了耸肩。

“用这个，”孙胜完贴心地递过一根针，“你不是最会开锁了吗。”

康涩琪无奈地弯下腰，对准锁眼一阵捣鼓。

非法闯入什么的暂且放在一边，毕竟有枪在后面顶着呢。

“难道你们是要这个？”康涩琪拿起门口只剩一个指针的钟表，“都不走了。”

“姐姐，是这个么？”朴秀荣问裴柱现。

裴柱现凑过来：“我也不知道，得问康涩琪。”

“又不是我要的，我哪儿知道！”康涩琪用全身抗拒。

“不，你知道。”裴柱现说。

“维基百科上有吗？”

“应该……”裴柱现想了想，“恐怕没有。”

“那我怎么可能知道！”

“康涩琪，你知道，只有你知道，”裴柱现坚定地说，“那个东西可能无法定义，可能没有形状，也可能没办法直接看到……总之，你一见到就会明白。”

“它没停！”朴秀荣对着钟表盘惊呼，“我一直看着，它动了两下，这是时针。”

于是四个人安静地围在圆形钟表的边上，等待六十秒后指针轻微的颤动。

“咔嚓”一声。

[Day 3]

“……你们两个就这样站着，秀荣拿着手枪，胜完举着刀对着我！”康涩琪在客厅中央努力用手比划。

“那我是干什么的？”路过的裴柱现也加入了谈话。

“姐姐你倒是没拿什么东西……但你在帮她们两个！”康涩琪控诉。

“还有我呢？”金艺琳举起手。

“你……好像没有你。”康涩琪思索了一会儿说。

“看吧姐姐果然我对你最好了。”金艺琳笑嘻嘻地竖了个拇指。

“被吓到了？”孙胜完皱眉。

“当然！吓到我半夜醒过来去开门。”康涩琪一脸委屈。

“为什么要开门？”朴秀荣问。

“让梦快点跑出去啊。”康涩琪用理所应当的语气说。

其他人忍不住笑了出来。

“好难得啊。”朴秀荣吃水果的手停了下来。

“什么？”裴柱现问。

“我们五个人同时出现。”

“还真的是，”金艺琳活动着手腕，“涩琪姐姐出去住的话就更难了。”

“那要不要临走前那天晚上一起吃顿饭？和涩琪离别之前的……最后的晚餐？”孙胜完提议。

“什么啊！”康涩琪裴柱现异口同声表示反对。另外两位也露出被肉麻到的表情。

“算了算了，这种事情果然不是很适合我们。”孙胜完苦笑。

“再说之后也可以见面啊，”康涩琪说，“我也可以到宿舍来找你们玩。”

“我最近也在看房子，”朴秀荣感叹，“还是得努力工作啊……”

“结果是这种感想吗？”裴柱现笑着起身。

“一个人住一定要小心。”孙胜完嘱咐。

“没问题。”康涩琪伸出手捏了捏朋友没化妆的脸。

“也许你要找的东西根本不存在。”在雨幕中，康涩琪打开充满破洞的透明雨伞。

“是你要找的，”跟着挤进伞里的裴柱现纠正，“而且它一定存在。”

所以为什么要跟着跑，从一开始放弃抵抗不就好了。康涩琪懊恼地想。

“水漫上来了。”裴柱现看向下方，扯住伞柄，想要拉着康涩琪走到高处。

“我不去了。”康涩琪放开手，反而后退了几步。

“很危险的！”

“我不在乎。”康涩琪说。

她不在乎。

水迅速积聚起来，没过了康涩琪的头顶。

她徐徐下沉，直到海底才张开眼睛。

康涩琪缓缓行走。不知为何光线变得越来越弱。

她抬起头，发觉是奇形怪状的深海巨兽遮挡住了光源。

“你好。”康涩琪吐着气泡，试图跟它打个招呼。

它伸出某个类似触手的身体部分，与康涩琪握了个手。

“你自己在这里吗？”康涩琪问。

它轻轻晃动着身体。

“你在这里啊。”裴柱现晃晃悠悠走了过来。

“姐姐不是怕水吗？”

“你进来了我还能怎么办。”

“也不用为了我冒生命危险吧。”

“要是真的有危险我才不会来。”

“不对啊，”康涩琪愣住了，“我不会游泳。”

“我也不会啊，”裴柱现弯起眼睛，“更不会在水里讲话。”

“这里不是真的。”

“你才发现？”

“这是……相反的世界？”

“谁知道呢……”裴柱现含糊其辞，“但是我们该走了。”

康涩琪看向深海巨兽：“不能留在这里陪着它吗？”

“来不及了。”

“可是我真的很不擅长说再见啊。”

“没事，”裴柱现摇了摇头，“会变得擅长的。”

[Day 4]

“刚洗的那个枕套是你的？”裴柱现敲开康涩琪的房门。

“对，是我的。”跪在地上收拾东西的康涩琪抱着鼓鼓囊囊的文件夹直起身来。

“怎么今天洗？”

“昨晚睡觉流口水流到上面去了，”康涩琪不好意思地低下头，“结果又做了和姐姐你一起掉进水里的梦。”

“水里？”裴柱现倚在门框上，指了指康涩琪手里的东西，“这些是什么？”

“这个？啊啊啊啊！”康涩琪单手拿起文件夹却一不小心脱了手，里面的东西又散了一地。

“你是傻瓜吗……”哭笑不得的裴柱现蹲下帮她捡，“都是信啊？”

“有信也有别的啦……还有姐姐你当初写给我的呢！”康涩琪把那张纸堵到裴柱现眼前。

“你快收起来不要让我看到它。”裴柱现立即用手挡住眼睛。

“要不送给姐姐？”康涩琪开玩笑。

“好啊。”没想到裴柱现真的伸手去取，康涩琪赶紧把它藏到了身后。

“坏掉了。”康涩琪用两只手指拎起已经散了架的文件夹。

“那就换一个吧，别要了。”裴柱现随口说。

“不行。我还是要拿走。”康涩琪口气突然坚决起来。

裴柱现呆了一下：“那就拿走好了。”

“那个，”康涩琪突然想起了什么，“走之前那天晚上我可不可以借姐姐的床睡？”

“我的床？”

“姐姐那天不是要回大邱吗？刚好我想洗床单，”康涩琪一本正经地说，“我保证睡完之后会把我用过的都拿去洗。”

“她们几个呢？那天都在宿舍？”

“嗯，都在。”康涩琪下意识说了谎。

严格意义上也不算说谎，她只是还没有问过她们。

“倒也不是不行……”裴柱现把手中的纸张收拢整齐，递了过去。

“你不是想要浪漫的吗？流星雨够浪漫了吧！”裴柱现边跑边喊。

“我要的不是这种！”话音未落，一颗陨石又砸到了康涩琪脚边。

她们逃进空无一人的宇宙飞船，驶入透明的夜，在某个不知名的小星球悄然降落。

“会不会有外星人？”打开舱门时康涩琪探出头向外张望，“不对……在这里我才是外星人啊。”

“是我们。”裴柱现牵住康涩琪的手。

她们在什么都没有的星球地表四目相对。

“你愿不愿意……”裴柱现打了个大哈欠。

“我愿意。”

“我还没有说完呢。”

“没关系，”康涩琪微笑看向裴柱现由于困意而含着泪的眼睛，“我什么都愿意。”

康涩琪扶住困到往下跌的裴柱现，慢慢把她放倒在地上，盖上外套，靠近她的耳朵，轻声说：“下次不要摔跤了，困就好好睡吧”。

“谢谢哦……”裴柱现小声嘟囔。

“谢什么？”

等到康涩琪抛出问题，裴柱现早就没了声响。

“虽然不知道姐姐你想谢我什么，我先收下了。”

[Day 5]

顶膝盖的把戏许久未见也没有失去它的效力。康涩琪双腿一软，用手臂支撑住身体，回过头看见向后跳了一步的裴柱现露出顽皮的笑。

“我梦见我和姐姐你在外星漂流……”康涩琪嘴里吃的东西还没完全吞下。

“你怎么总梦到我？”坐到餐桌对面的裴柱现只是随便一说，却突然像讲出了什么不该说的话一样怔住了。

“对哦，”康涩琪愣了一会儿，又笑了，“好奇怪啊。”

等完全咽下后康涩琪才反应过来：“也没有那么多，不就昨天，还有……”

“怪不得我最近睡得这么累，”裴柱现挥舞着手里的筷子，“我要收出场费！”

“收拾照片的时候想起来我和姐姐第一次打赌，练习生那会儿，”康涩琪扯动嘴角，“当时说有件事情没告诉你，然后玩游戏来打赌。”

“还有这种事？”

“那天如果我赢的话我就要把那件事告诉你。”

“然后呢？”

“我当然输啦。”

“所以是什么？”

“……忘记了。”

康涩琪用力拽住巨大蒲公英的种子底部，升往空中。身体像是被充了气，变得轻飘飘起来。

“你的脸鼓起来了，”飘在旁边的裴柱现看着康涩琪，“好像一戳就可以戳破。”

“姐姐的耳朵变大了。”

“怎么又是耳朵呀，”裴柱现看起来很烦恼，“还是像小飞象吗？”

“没有小飞象那么大，”康涩琪腾出一只手，摸了摸裴柱现的耳垂，“有点像庙里的佛祖。”

然后那只手挨打了。

“哎呦，水陆空都来过一遍了，”康涩琪注视着裴柱现垂下来的耳朵，“如果这就是战争的话……那我还挺喜欢打仗的。”

[Day 6]

“天黑了还没走吗，”康涩琪进门后一脸惊讶，“姐姐几点的车啊？”

“我不走了。”裴柱现的目光离开了手机屏幕。

“什么？”康涩琪懵了。

“今天不回大邱了。”

“为什么？那……那我怎么办？”

“你房间不能睡吗？”

“姐姐你应该看到我今天下午把所有床上的东西都洗了。”康涩琪摆出哭脸。

“呃……你准备怎么办？”

康涩琪沮丧地垂下头：“我去问问她们能不能……”

“那就跟我一起吧。”裴柱现若无其事地说。

“啊？”

“你最好在我反悔之前进来。”裴柱现踏进自己的房间。

“不觉得有点熟悉吗？”康涩琪满足地钻进被子。

“忘了吗？练习生的时候一起睡过，我们两个。”裴柱现跟着躺下。

“啊……打雷？”

“好像还有哪次直播。”

“那个不算吧……”

“康涩琪你别挤我。”

“一起看电视啦。”

“有人在旁边好不习惯……”

“就一晚上都忍不了吗？”康涩琪装作失望的样子。

“以后想干什么？”裴柱现拿起遥控。电视屏幕跟着亮了起来。

“好好工作……然后环游世界，走向宇宙……”康涩琪翻了个身，“在那之前先去好好恋爱啦。”

“我们还妨碍你了？”

“不是那个意思。反正，就，不太一样嘛……”

“不过说真的，姐姐结婚请我去的话，我可能会哭。”电视里穿着洁白婚纱的新娘掷出捧花。

“干嘛？那不请你了。”

“我会偷着混进去的。”

通常来讲不会出现在她们之间的对话。

因为场所，因为角度，因为位置，因为灯光……因为并不是“通常”，所以不会别扭。

“说要看电视的那位小姐，你是不是快睡着了？”

“我，我没睡着……”

康涩琪勉力抬起眼皮，瞥见裴柱现的脸在电视屏幕的光芒下忽明忽暗。

她想，还好今晚成员们都在。

“我们以后都会搬走。”康涩琪迷迷糊糊地开口。

“对啊，哇，好厉害，你是第一名哦。”裴柱现莫名其妙用起了逗小孩子的语气。

“姐姐。”

“嗯？”

“你记不记得我们最早搬进宿舍的时候，之前那间。”

“记得啊。”

“我们是一起搬进来的。”

“废话，当然是一起。”

“那天我，真的好高兴啊……”

裴柱现瞬间变得安静，帮她掖了掖被子。

之后裴柱现好像又低声说了句什么，她没能听清。

“你知道这是最后的机会吧？”飞机上邻座的裴柱现使劲抓住康涩琪的手，“时光旅行诶，很酷吧？”

“嗯。”

手指上酱汁的味道。

起飞时耳膜的鸣响。

台下的欢呼与尖叫。

当康涩琪坠进公司的练习室，她情不自禁仰起头观察天花板有没有被她砸出洞来。

站在镜子前，她尝试着伸出手，戳了戳康涩琪十几岁时稚嫩的脸。

她的手指沿着镜像里脸的轮廓画了一个圆圈，然后把整个手掌都贴了上去。

“好久不见。”

那里面的康涩琪害羞地笑，对她说了同样的话。

“累吗？”她问。

“还好。”明明头发都被汗水给打湿了。

如果是真的就好了。

如果是真的……

她想回去对那时候的康涩琪说。

“你的愿望是不会实现的。”

“但是……”

她伸出手抹了抹镜子，对自己露出一个笑容。

“没关系，现在的你也很开心。”

等等，好像忘记了什么。

“啊，”她迷茫地看着镜子里的脸，“你的愿望是什么来着？”

镜子里的康涩琪渐渐失去笑意，双唇紧闭，不再回答她的问题。

“休息一下再开始吧。”在房间另一端，同样青涩的裴柱现拿起水杯。

“姐姐来和我玩反话游戏吧。”康涩琪把手揣进了口袋。

“反话游戏？”

“就是互相说反话。比如说……我是男生。”

“什么呀。”裴柱现失笑。

“玩吧，玩嘛。”

“你的脸好大。”裴柱现苦思了一会儿说出这么一句。

“没错，就是这样，”康涩琪笑着点头，“该我了……”

“我和你都不可能出道。”

裴柱现脸色变了。

“反话啦，反话。”康涩琪摆手。

“那也不能说这种话啊……”

“我换一个，”康涩琪挠了挠下巴，“从出道开始我们就完蛋了。”

“呀！”裴柱现抗议。

康涩琪置若罔闻，径自说了下去。

“没有人愿意看我们，更不会喜欢我们。”

“我们会一事无成。”

房间开始旋转，周边景象变得模糊起来。

“我最讨厌的人就是你。从第一次见面就开始讨厌你。”

“和你待在一起的这十几年我一点都不开心。”

“我不喜欢和你一起跳舞。”

“我现在就想从这里跑出去再也不要回来。”

“我好后悔认识你。”

“不想见到你了。一分一秒都不想见到你了。”

“我们会永远在一起。”

终于忍受不住，她低下头，用手背抹去眼泪：“怎么只有我一个人在玩，姐姐你也说啊。”

裴柱现径直走到康涩琪面前，用力抱住她。

“我喜欢你。”

时间浪潮回卷，宇宙飞船呼啸而过，飞翔的蒲公英摇摇晃晃，深海巨兽摆着尾巴，多米诺骨牌排列开来，只有时针的时钟缓缓转动

朦胧之中，她望见远处用彩带拉起来的线。

其实早就来到终点了。

在开始的那一刻她们就已经结束了。

“怎么哭了呀？”

“不知道。”

她没有说谎，她真的不知道。

她常常搞错些什么。

搞错国家，搞错人名，搞错航班，搞错列车。

所以这也一定是她搞错了。

“可以放下了吧？”裴柱现轻声问。

康涩琪抽噎着点点头，又摇头。

不需要放下什么，因为她从来都没有拿起过。

散落在时间缝隙里无处可去的所有“不可定义”都聚在了这里。

她没有躲过，也没有找过。

它们藏得实在是太好了。

“对不起，”康涩琪吸着鼻子，“但是我真的太疼了。”

“疼有什么好对不起的，”裴柱现拍了拍康涩琪的后背，“哪里疼？”

“哪里都疼。”

脚趾撞到椅子，手臂磕到桌角，膝盖摩擦地板，生理期……

好像人生中所有的疼痛都回来了。

裴柱现用鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的脸颊。

“还疼吗？”

能这样的话更疼点也没关系。

凝视着对方的眼睛，她们试探着靠近，交换了一个生疏又温柔的吻。

她们在拥抱与亲吻中拔节生长，幻化成现在的模样。

康涩琪感到身体中的疼痛一点点消失殆尽。

再也不会疼了。

但是如果可以，她想一直这么疼下去。

她想把坦诚的对方和自己永远留在眼睛里，却又控制不住嘴角下撇。

“长这么大了还要哭鼻子吗？”裴柱现鼓起腮帮子。

“我离开之后是不会回头看的，姐姐你知道吗？”眼泪怎么都停不下来。

“嗯。”

“可是你一定会。”

“不过，我不会看很久，这你不也知道吗？……其实你可以赢的，为什么不呢？”裴柱现笑着叹了口气，“没办法啊涩琪，我们只能走到这里了。”

“可是我，我……”

“讨厌长大吗？”

“我不讨厌长大，我只是……”

讨厌和你说再见。

“你已经长大了啊，你看，都这么大了，”裴柱现摸了摸康涩琪的头，“说不定比我还早。”

康涩琪破涕为笑。

不是没有回应。

没有搞错，也不是幻觉。

哪怕所有瞬间加在一起只有几秒钟，那也确实发生过。

“可能真的什么都没有，我只是为了让你快点逃出去才这么骗你的。”裴柱现摊手。

“你没有骗我。它是在的，我知道。”

“只有你？”

“只有我。”

“走之前别忘了这个。”裴柱现说。

康涩琪看着被裴柱现塞到手里的柠檬，是被她咬过的那颗。

“这个柠檬是橘子味的。”

“说谎。”

“真的。”

康涩琪示范着咬了一口，被酸到脸都皱起来。

“看吧。”裴柱现一副“我就知道”的表情。

“我们一起把它埋掉吧。”康涩琪说。

她蹲了下去，用手指拨开温软的土壤，小心地把它放入，再用土覆盖平整。

“没想到阵亡的是你，”康涩琪双手合十，“其实叫柠檬还是橘子有什么关系，你就是你啊。”

“姐姐，还好有你在，不然现在被埋在下面的应该是我了。”康涩琪撑着膝盖站起来。

实际上她想说的只有前半句。

“你忘了这是战争吗？”在一旁看完全程的裴柱现板起了脸，“你得快点跑才行，免得被这里追上。快，快，快！”

“干什么呀，又不是健身教练……”

“你说什么？”

“我说我这就出发。”

“姐姐，”康涩琪跑到一半来了个急速刹车，心有余悸地回过身，“没有路了！”

还有一个马路的距离。

“最后这里只能靠你自己了，你知道的，你能想到，”裴柱现在扩音器里的声音有点失真，“你可是机灵有神的康涩琪，fighting！”

又来了，又来了。

她怎么什么都知道。

在这里，所有不一样的事情，都可以用相反来解释。

可相反究竟是什么意思？

左右颠倒，都是虚假的，又或是都会按照另一种方式进行？

能确定的是，这里发生的一切，都不会在那个真实的世界发生。

等于被赋予了新的意义。什么都会记得就等同于什么都不会记得。她不知道那是什么就意味着她知道那是什么。

相反是桥，是交汇点，是连接物，是……

唯一能连接两个世界的，重要的，不会被改变的事。

重要的——

“姐姐你之前想谢我什么？”

“什么？”

“没事，”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，“应该是我说才对。”

鞋底陷入泥土又被拔出。她踏出一步。

“姐姐，谢谢你。”

“我不会忘记姐姐。”

不会被改变的事——

谢谢你在那些重要的时刻来到我身边。

带着白色斑马线的柏油路缓慢升起。康涩琪迈开脚步。

不擅长的事也会变得擅长。

康涩琪最后回看了一眼，然后朝着终点线，向着没有裴柱现的世界狂奔而去。逃离她，逃离梦境。

[Day 7]

“其他人还都没起床呢，其实姐姐也不用特地起来送我。”

“你那样起来我还能睡吗？”裴柱现瞪了她一眼，“昨天晚上你还打呼噜了……又做梦了吧？”

“我说梦话了？”

“反正有声音……”

“确实又做梦了。”康涩琪敲了敲自己的脑袋。

“有意思吗？”

“嗯？”

“我说梦。”

“很好玩。”

“好玩？”

“嗯，想再做一次。”康涩琪揉了揉眼睛，“……但还是不要了，因为我也好困。”

“七天好像也不是很长啊……”康涩琪挂掉与经纪人的通话，“昨天试了一下，我果然没办法用左手吃东西。”

“啊？”

光点落下又跃起。风吹动窗帘沙沙作响。

“那姐姐，我走了。”经纪人提起最后一箱东西先下了楼，康涩琪背起背包，“说句‘涩琪我爱你’嘛——”

“你疯了吗？”

康涩琪笑得眼睛眯成一条线。

“过两天出来一起吃饭。”攥起的拳头在空中松开。裴柱现伸出两根手指，摘下康涩琪头发上沾的绒毛。

“好。”她乖乖偏过头，等对方动作结束后才把手中的帽子戴在头上。

以后也是可以一起聊天一起吃饭的关系。

永远都是。

“如果空调坏掉的话，就先到我房间待着吧。”康涩琪站在门口，双手扯住包带。

“知道了。”不是想象中“说这个干嘛”“我又不是傻瓜”之类的回答。

“哥哥，我们走吧。”康涩琪在副驾驶上侧过身，系好安全带。

从后视镜看着熟悉的景象渐渐远离，恍惚间她像是见到裴柱现一言不发地站在楼下，目送她离去。

手掌贴上车窗又放了下来，额头抵上玻璃。

应该是小区里的其他女孩子。

她知道这不是梦。

“这么累吗？”经纪人顺口问。

康涩琪换了个姿势，靠向车座椅背，笑着把帽子反扣在脸上。

“因为打完仗了。”

她想她今晚不会再做梦了。

END.


End file.
